


Moscow to Berlin

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Desperation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, ii, interactive introverts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: What happens when they get horny on the plane?





	Moscow to Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com) for the beta!  
> Written for Phandom fic fests ii tour fest.

By the time this tour is over, Dan knows he’ll never want to travel ever again.  _ Well,  _ that’s not entirely true. They do want to go back to Japan, but not two weeks after the tour. He’s already fed up with going through security, eating overpriced airport food, duty free stuff being showed in his face. And they’re just halfway through their European tour. He just wants to go home for good, sleep in their own bed, binge stuff on Netflix from his sofa crease.

But, for now, this will do. Being cramped in tiny seats from Moscow to Berlin isn’t ideal for two giants, but it’ll have to do. They only took off about 10 minutes ago, but the guy next to Phil is already snoring.

“I’m worried he’ll drool on me,” Phil says, looking at the balding and very greasy man from the corner of his eyes.

“Of course, he will. You attract people like him.”

Phil gives Dan a look and huddles closer to him as the guy knocks his knee into Phil’s.

The seat belt sign goes off and people immediately get up, wanting to get to the restroom as soon as possible. It gets busy, people are walking up and down and the flight attendants start making their way up the cabin. They’re sitting in the middle, so they have time to be naughty.

There are times when Dan just gets insatiable. They almost missed their flight because the morning quickie they wanted to have turned into a two-hour love making and adoration of Phil’s body. And that was only a couple hours ago, which, technically should be enough to last until they get to Germany.

He hates it that he doesn’t have control over it. But then again, he doesn’t actually mind. Every second he gets to spend with Phil in a very intimate setting is utterly mind-blowing.

Dan smiles at Phil. He knows it’s bad. Phil knows it’s bad. And he is horny as hell, more than ready for some action with his boyfriend. Thankfully, Phil knows what he wants. 

“Dan, come on. People could see.”

“I’m not asking you to cram into the tiny bathroom.”

Phil stares at him. He stays silent for a few seconds, before answering. “You’re sitting right next to the aisle. Do you think people won’t notice?”

“I’ll behave.”

“The hell you won’t. I don’t think you realise just how loud you are when you come.”

“Please,” Dan begs, making those irresistible puppy eyes and pouting. He wants it, no, he   _ needs  _ it. 

“We’ll be in our hotel in like 4 hours.”

“Yeah, and you can fuck me raw, but I’m dying.”

“You’re not,” Phil says, but his defences are failing him. It’s funny to Dan to see just how easy it is to convince him. “What if one of our fans sees us, huh? We’re surrounded by about 150 people, it’s not easy to hide.”

“Oh, don’t you dare telling me you’re not into some exhibitionism. I know you are.”

“Yeah, people hearing us is fine, but not seeing us.”

A crying toddler walks past them with his mum. There are a lot of children on board, maybe they could use that to their advantage. “Please? Babies will cry and throw up and no one will care about you giving me a hand job.”

Phil looks at him for a few long seconds. Then, he leans in; Dan thinks (hopes) he wants to say something rather dirty, but instead he just says, “There’s a hoodie in my backpack, can you get it for me?”

Dan stares back at him, but Phil just smiles all too innocently and wiggles his eyebrows. Excitement fills Dan’s inside, feeling overjoyed and kind of shameful at the same time. They’ve never done anything like this before, talked about it once or twice, but he’s been dreaming about it for years. Maybe it won’t be for them, but the thrill of public sex is too tempting right now.

Thankfully, the black hoodie is on top of everything in Phil’s bag, so Dan doesn’t have to dig for ages. He’s not sure he could deal with that. He sits back, already sporting a semi. Phil casually throws the hoodie across Dan’s lap.

“If we get caught…”

“We won’t,” Dan promises too quickly. 

“Turn towards me a bit, like you’re sleeping on my shoulder.”

Dan does as instructed. The guy next to Phil is still sleeping, oblivious of what’s about to happen. As he’s facing away from the crowd, the action won’t be as visible. Dan reaches underneath the hoodie, unbuttoning his jeans. 

“I wish I could kiss you,” Dan says, looking at Phil’s lips. 

“After, babe.” Phil smiles a little. “Now, pretend you’re sleeping. And be very quiet.”

He fails as soon as he feels Phil’s hand on his lower abdomen. He looks at Phil, sending an apologetic smile. He closes his eyes and squeezes his mouth so tight he can feel his jaws locking up.

Phil’s fingers brush against the few stray hairs sticking out of his boxer. He starts playing with the elastic of his underwear, teasing him. Dan starts to get almost painfully hard, wanting, needing, craving that sweet touch. 

He lets out a quiet sigh as Phil finally pushes his hand deeper underneath the elastic, running his fingers through Dan’s pubic hair. His erection rubs against the seams of his jeans and giving it enough friction to get him moving more. 

“Phil, please…” Dan says. He can feel the heat of Phil’s hand on his dick, it’s so close, yet so far. “Please, touch me.”

And finally, Phil does. It’s a light touch, barely there. He doesn’t have a lot of room, Dan’s tight jeans are making it harder. Then, the contact gets more defined, his hand firmly on him, holding him steady.

A child starts singing a nursery rhyme in German. A couple is arguing rather loudly in Russian. All of these should kill the mood, but Dan doesn’t even care. He pushes up against the palm of Phil’s hand, wanting more. He feels Phil’s nose brush against his hair, feather light and gone the next second. Then almost lazily, Phil starts moving his hand, lubricating it with precum. He runs his thumb across the tip, before slowly going down, fingers eventually brushing against his balls. 

“Dan…”

His tone is so sincere it makes Dan to look up. He’s beautiful and there and touching him. He’s looking at him with so much intensity in his eyes it makes Dan’s heart ache with love for him.

“Yeah?”

“I want to fuck you so bad. I don’t care who knows it.”

“Phil, we can’t fit in the restroom. You know how small they are.” Phil twists his fist around Dan just a tiny bit which makes him gasp. “We would…” He takes a deep breath as he tries to finish his sentence. “We would tumble out of the loo, ass first.”

“We’d be careful.”

Dan shakes his head. “In the hotel room you can fuck me senseless.”

“Well then, you can wait until we get to Berlin as well.”

With that, he removes his hand from Dan’s boxers, wiping his hand on the front of Dan’s jeans. “That’s not fair!” Dan protest, the tightness of his balls wiping pretty much everything from his mind.

“Yeah, well. Life’s not fair, babe.”

Huffing and puffing, Dan zips his jeans, then throws the hoodie in Phil’s lap. “Excuse me, while I go jack off in the restroom.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Dan!” Phil tries to grab his wrist as he stands up, but there’s no use, Dan’s already on his way.

Thankfully, he’s wearing his Allsaints Marcel Crew jumper so no one sees his very obvious erection. Walking doesn’t help either, the friction just makes the tension grow, somewhere low in his belly.

One of the restrooms in the back is occupied, but the other’s free. Before he squeezes himself into the tiny space, he takes a look back at Phil, sending him death glares. Phil’s looking back, but he just rolls his eyes and faces forward.

The loo stinks of disinfectant and the very distinctive smell of plane toilets. He locks the door, then with a generous amount of toilet paper he closes the lid. He unzips his jeans and sits down, careful so that his bare butt doesn’t touch anything.

He throws his head back with delight as soon as his hand comes into contact with his flesh. He knows he won’t last, he’s been having difficulties focusing all day because of his horniness. 

What he doesn’t expect, however, is a small and urgent knock, followed by a hushed, “Dan? It’s me, let me in quick.”

Without even standing, he unlocks the door and Phil hurries in. “What the fuck?”

There’s definitely not enough room in the tiny space. Dan sits back as far as he can, but his long legs are kind of blocking Phil whose back is pressed against the door.

“I had to find the lube.”

“No, I mean what are you doing here?”

“You.”

“Phil.”

“What? I made sure no one’s watching.”

“And you think the flight attendants don’t know what we’re doing exactly?”

“Look, I know it isn’t exactly sexy…”

“You fucking me in a tiny ass toilet on a busy plane?” Dan says, but Phil’s not even paying attention to him.

“... but you have no idea just how much I want you.”

And that does it. Dan’s penis jerks up in interest and so does his head. He’s too weak to resist, not that he wants to that much.

“God, Phil, we’re going to regret this, aren’t we?” He stands up and looks into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, filled with lust.

“Probably.” He presses a quick kiss on his lips. “Be very quiet.”

He kisses him again, deeply, messily and passionately. Dan clings onto him, his front naked, rubbing against his jeans. Phil’s just as hard. It makes his mouth water; just the thought of Phil inside of him, in a very public place makes his dick twitch with excitement.

He reaches between them, cupping Phil through his jeans. Then, he starts unbuttoning it, but Phil flips him around. Dan half hanging off the sink; his other hand is on the lid of the toilet, holding himself. He looks back at Phil, head almost knocking into the wall.

Phil pushes Dan’s jeans down, then his own. Dan almost drools just by the sight of Phil’s flushed dick springing free. He hears the bottle of lube open (thank God Phil’s decided to buy a bottle at the duty free shop), then a couple of seconds later he feels a hand on his butt cheek. 

“It’s going to be cold.”

But Dan doesn’t care, not when Phil’s running a finger down between his cheeks, brushing against his hole. He pushes against his hand, but he’s being held steadily.

“Phil, please. I’m ready.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’ve been fucking me for 9 years, don’t you think I’m used to it by now?” He giggles, then it’s silenced by a finger inside him. “We need to hurry anyway, it’ll be too obvious otherwise.”

Phil sighs, taking his finger out. “Fine.” Dan hears the bottle opening again, then the sound of liquid against Phil’s skin. “Quiet, yeah? Let me know if it hurts.”

“Okay.”

Phil’s right hand is on Dan’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. A couple seconds later, he feels pressure against his hole, the tip of Phil’s dick teasing him. Then, Phil, excruciatingly slowly, presses inside him, taking his time.

“Oh, Dan, you’re too tight.”

“I’m fine.” It’s just the usual burn, nothing he’s not used to. But it feels good, too damn good. He knows he won’t last. “Hurry up, please.”

Phil gently moves forward, until he’s all bottomed out, until his groin touches Dan’s butt. He puts his hand on Dan’s hips, squeezing it a bit and he starts moving.

Dan sees stars, he sees moons, he sees the entire bloody universe. It feels good, it feels amazing. Phil’s so close, the space is so small and anyone could open the door at any second. He’d never knew he’d be into it, but he’s more than enjoying it.

Phil leans down and presses a kiss on the top of his head, nose running through the brown locks. He starts slow, with Dan matching his rhythm, but it’s far from enough, for either of them. Dan reaches back to put a hand on his arm. Phil keeps up the slow tempo for a couple of long seconds, before giving in. His movements become frantic, fast and almost primal. It’s what they both need.

Dan lets go of Phil’s arm and he puts his hand on his own dick, needing to finish, already sensing the closeness of his orgasm. Just the thought of the overwhelming feeling brings him so close to the edge. He’s hitting all the right spots, the tip of him brushing against his prostate, bringing him so, so, so close. He wants to scream Phil’s name.

“God, Dan… I’m gonna…” Phil grunts, unable to control his breathing.

“Yeah.”

Phil slams into Dan once, twice, then he comes, trying his very best not to be loud. Dan feels the warmth of his come inside of him. Phil knocks his hand out of the way and he puts his fist around Dan, stroking him almost urgently. Dan throws his head back then he comes all over Phil’s hand and his jeans.

“Jesus bloody Christ…” Phil says with a small laugh, leaning against Dan, one arm holding him close. He gently slips out of Dan, but never lets go of him.

Dan smiles. That felt… Amazing wouldn’t even be the half of it. It was more than that, it was pure perfection, it was the thing they needed.

He straightens up and reaches for the toilet paper. He gets a handful and hands it to Phil, before getting some for himself. He cleans his hand and dick, hissing when he touches it. Lifting the lid, he throws the toilet paper into the bowl and so does Phil.

Dan turns around, jeans still around his knees. Sadly, Phil’s already dressed and looking normal. He kisses Phil, softly and gratefully. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.” Phil kisses his forehead, his lips lingering longer they should. “Clean up while I sneak back, yeah?” He says as he washes his hand.

Dan nods, almost feeling upset, wanting round two. But he knows they can’t risk it. Phil quietly opens the lock and opens the door just a tiny bit. When he makes sure there’s no one, he leaves the toilet. As soon as Dan locks it back up, he hears an ‘Oh!’ from outside, the same noise Phil makes whenever he bumps into someone. The colour drains from his face but there’s nothing they can do now.

After he cleans himself and his surrounding, he stands still, listening. The plane is too loud to know if there’s someone outside or not, so all he can do is just hope for the best. He opens the door, only to see a flight attendant standing in the back of the plane, looking very annoyed. Dan can’t even look into his eyes, so instead he just hurries back to his seat.

“I think they know,” he tells Phil, when he’s back in his seat. The old man next to Phil is still snoring, louder than before.

“Yeah, well… Chances are we’ll be banned from this airline.” Phil scoots down a bit, putting his head on Dan’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t fly with them again, to be honest, the seats are horrible.”

“And that’s your main problem.” Dan laughs, pressing his nose into Phil’s black quiff. “Not the fact we desecrated their toilet.”

“Nope.” Phil looks up to him and presses a quick kiss on his lips before putting his head down again. “I’m gonna have a nap.”

And he does, so Dan puts his headphones in and with music in his ears, he dozes off as well. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).


End file.
